Kingdom Hearts: Randomness ensues
by FloraFaveXNara-Wire
Summary: A mix of events happening in the lives of Sora, Riku, Kairi and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**_READREADREADREADREADREADREAD!_**

**_Hey, everyone! It's Nara-Wire. _And Florafave._ This is our first story on fanfic. YAY! :D! _Hooray XD. _Alright, we invite constructive criticism. Don't be mean to just be mean. We are trying to improve our writing. This mix of stories is just for fun though. They really bring us joy._ If they don't bring you joy while reading this story we are just happy that you have read it. _But you won't be getting a refund and we'll destroy you :). Just kidding. Hahaha. Moving on, the stories will vary in rating, but the first one would probably be K+. Just a warning._ So kick back and relax and read our story..._My, that was so cliche. KTHXBYE!_ Bye !**

* * *

Sora looked over the lunch menu thinking about what would go next to his entrée of mashed potatoes. All he had on his plate was the latter, corn, Gatorade (cherry flavored) and an empty place for dessert. Then it finally caught his eye; the last slice of double chocolate fudge surprise cake-o-rama EXTREME! It was calling out for him. It was just screaming, "eat me! Eat me, Sora! You know you want to."

Sora reached under the glass cover for the cake, but then,

"Sorry, too slow." Roxas, his good for nothing brother, grabbed the cake right from under him.

"Hey!" Sora blurted, "That was my double chocolate fudge surprise cake-o-rama EXTREME!"

Roxas ignored his brother and kept going down the line. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He still wasn't listening. Sora really wanted his double chocolate fudge surprise cake-o-rama EXTREME! It was the best thing on the menu every time. Roxas stole it every time too. He used his "wicked good looks" to get his way with the lunch lady, too.

Sora wasn't going to take it anymore. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sora jumped on Roxas' back, beating his blonde hair while simultaneously reaching for the cake.

"Oh, no!" A girl in line gasped. "He'll ruin his hair!"

"What're you doing?" Roxas yelled.

"Getting my cake!"

Roxas jumped back into the railing, forcing Sora to break his grasp. Sora got his balance and prepared to go again.

"Wait!" Roxas extended his hand in front of him, "Stay back or else I'll use my blonde powers on you! SHINK, SHINK, SHINK!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Everyone said.

Eye twitch, "You've got to be kidding me!" Sora shouted.

The girl in line raised Roxas' hand high in the air. "Roxas wins this round again!"

Everyone cheered, congratulating his triumph over Sora. The senior boys lifted him high in the air, parading him around the cafeteria.

"ROXAS! ROXAS! ROXAS!" The cafeteria chanted.

Sora watched as his brother marched around the room, eating _his _cake. He felt even worse when he heard a familiar female voice chanting his name. "Kairi! Why are you rooting for him?"

Kairi stopped chanting, feeling bad for Sora. "Sorry, but he's just so much cuter than you." Kairi turned back toward the crowd, running to Roxas, "ROXAS!"

In the crowd even Riku was helping everyone keep Roxas hoisted in the air. He was betrayed and alone. That stupid bleached-blonde jerk ruined his life.

"AAAAAH!" Sora opened his eyes, staring up at his blue ceiling.

"Sora! Dinner's ready!" His mother called from downstairs.

Sora jolted up from his bed. He sighed, "It was all a dream."

"But I'm still cooler than you." Sora looked at the doorway, seeing Roxas with Kairi wrapped in one arm and the cake in the other.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THE END


	2. The Movie Incident

**_HELLO! Nara-Wire again! _And also Florafave. _This is another story that we created. We think it's our fave so far. We had another story but we just didn't like it as much as this one. It'll see it's day some time soon. _We like this one better than the last one we wrote. _This one would be rated K+ as well. We were CRAZIER than usual when we wrote this so enjoy! Or not. KTHXBYE! _Bye!**

**

* * *

**

"And they all died. The end."

"YOU SUCK!" Some random person cried out at the end of the movie.

Everyone walked out of the theater feeling incomplete and cheated after that ending to the worst movie ever created. Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine were no exceptions. Roxas' throat hurt from screaming "You Suck" at the screen. That was the biggest laugh the movie got and that's saying a lot.

"Wow," Kairi rubbed her eyes. She nearly fell asleep during the movie. Roxas woke her up with his yelling. "That was really…" She couldn't even think of a word for it. _P.M. Death _was the "action-packed thriller" movie they just saw. The thrill was dying after you watched it.

"It sucked. That's all to it." Roxas dead-panned. Straight-forward and true. Everyone was thinking that maybe the movie gave Roxas more pain than anyone. He was really…grrrrr.

Namine shrugged laughing, "Fair enough." Then she remembered the two losers who got them in that theater for free. "Hey, I think it's about time we found Tidus and Sora."

"Yeah, and then I could give them a piece of my mind." Roxas cracked his knuckles. "Those are three hours I'm never getting back."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Slow your roll there. It's not easy working here, you know."

Raspberry. "You would be the one to want us to cut Sora some slack."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kairi glared.

Roxas glared back. "Ask that mini skirt you're wearing."

Electric bolts flew between them. Who was going to cool the air?

Super Riku steps in. "Friends should not fight!" He said all heroic-like.

"Stay out of this, Riku." Roxas said.

"Shut up and watch the movie, Roxas." Riku said. "You need a time out. I hear the Care Bears movie has a new sequel. It's about the adventure of the lost lollipop of hugs!"

Roxas' jaw dropped. Who did he think he was? "Hey, Riku. There are seven new words in the dictionary and one's named after you. Look it up."

Riku was fighting the strong and overbearing urge to punch Roxas' blonde head back to Nobody land and burn it down, put the ashes in a box, mail it to India, and burn India in metal. But he was too good for that.

"I'm feelin' a little tension over here." Tidus strode in with Sora close by.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled. The fire in his eyes told Sora to run but they melted his shoes to the floor. Roxas calmed down the teensiest bit. He walked slowly to Sora trying to keep his cool. Sora, still standing there, was a bit scared of what he was going to do but was fairly confident that he could take him if he had to.

Sora put on a cheeky little smile, "Howdy!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Roxas lunged himself at Sora, tackling him to the ground.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The onlookers in the theater chanted. The boys rolled on the floor, punching and kicking each other. Sora wasn't sure why but he wasn't going to lose to Roxas.

"Hey," Namine nudged Kairi. "I got some popcorn."

Kairi and Riku shared a look. Then they shrugged. "Sure." They said, taking some popcorn from the bag.

Riku was the first to notice the size of the bag. "You got a small?"

"Yeah. I figured the fight wouldn't last long anyway." She popped a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Just one question," Tidus started. "Who's blood am I going to mop up afterwards. If it's Sora, he'll have to clean it up himself."

The boys kept fighting, the crowd chanted, and their friends watched the spectacle with a convenient size of popcorn.

"How dare you make me see that movie!" Roxas slammed Sora onto the ground, landing him at the feet of their friends.

Sora looked up at them, "What the heck?"

"Bad movie." Kairi said.

"Can you hurry up and let him kill you so that we can go home?" Riku said.

"Yeah. We ran out of popcorn." Tidus added.

Meanies. "Fine." Sora picked himself up and turned back to his opponent. "It's time we settled this."

Roxas tightened his fists in front of him. "Agreed."

Sora gestured for Roxas to come over to him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Roxas came running at full speed at Sora. Sora just stood smirking with a trick behind his back. His friends could see and they weren't going to oppose it.

"Let's see your blonde powers beat this." Sora thought to himself.

Sora lunged forward, slashing Roxas in one quick swoop with his Keyblade. Roxas stopped and fell to the ground.

K.O.

Sora flung his key over his shoulder, feeling very proud of himself. "I win. Tidus, let's get back to work."

Tidus saluted. "Sure thing."

"And by the way, Kairi," Sora started.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked, curious.

"Nice skirt."

THE END


End file.
